


Fire Emblem: Awakening Headcanon Requests

by Iced Coffee and Imagines (TheTimeTellingRaven)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/Iced%20Coffee%20and%20Imagines
Summary: A collection of requested headcanons surrounding the characters of Awakening.Rating subject to change.





	Fire Emblem: Awakening Headcanon Requests

**anonymous asked:**

**I'm a basic fire emblem bitch who loves Lucina. Some first date headcanons? Or anything? Just some cute fluff if thats oka? Anything really haha**

\--------

Hi, Anon! I, too, am a basic b/tch who loves Luci. You can absolutely have some fluffy, best girl headcanons. Thank you!

~Latte ♡

\--------

**First Date**

  * She would be_ so_ nervous on the first date
  * In the future she’s from, she never had time to worry about things like romance or courting; she would be completely out of her element
  * _**“What do I wear? Is this too formal? Too casual?”**_
  * She would probably wear a simple, navy, a-line dress, about knee-length; it would look stunning on her
  * She would ditch the tiara for something more appropriate, maybe a half-crown braid instead?
  * Lucina would’ve definitely gotten help from the other girls, namely Cynthia (who would be_ mega_ excited at the chance to help her)
  * Normally so eloquent, she would trip over her words at the beginning
  * She would slowly loosen up as the date went on
  * Her sense of humor can be a little dry at times, but she would slowly catch on
  * She would fidget with the hem of her dress as a nervous habit
  * Her eyes would be locked onto her date as they spoke, listening intently to whatever they had to say

**Romance**

  * Very easily flustered: give her a gift (even a “cliche” one like a bouquet) and she_ melts;_ compliment her and she blushes_ so much_
  * She’s not one to initiate affection, so s/o would have to take the first step for a while
  * She loves to hold hands, especially when taking walks
  * Would never want her s/o to spend money on her, and would constantly try to “repay” the debt she felt she owed
  * Lying on a hillside, stargazing or cloudwatching, is one of her favorite things to do with s/o
  * The first time s/o allows Lucina to lay on their chest, over their heart, she feels she might cry; to hear,_ feel_, the heartbeat of one she loves so dearly is so special to her
  * Swordplay is also a date to her; testing s/o’s mettle against her own? She loves it, and the adrenaline rush that comes with it (and after-spar kisses; she loves those too)
  * Not much for PDA, but her affection in quiet, private moments more than makes up for it

**Author's Note:**

> Want a request? Visit me on Tumblr: @iced-coffee-and-imagines


End file.
